


You are the Stars

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad Poetry, I'm Sorry, Other, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Eddie hates that he writes poetry, but sometimes he just can’t help it.





	You are the Stars

_You are the stars which shine in my night sky:_   
_Easing the stygian dark with your light._   
_The black of your substance is but a lie,_   
_Hiding how your heart burns beneath so bright._   
_You have brought me more joy than words can tell,_   
_And with you my soul has found its mate._   
_For your presence consumes my every cell,_   
_As you consume heads we decapitate._   
_Though I am wont to call you ‘parasite,’_   
_Actually, the opposite is true._   
_Any life lived alone would be a blight:_   
_A void, empty and bereft without you._   
_So, promise only bad guys we will hunt,_   
_And together we’ll do whatever we want._


End file.
